


i wrote the same comfort concept twice (raileon edition)

by KitsuneSweetGarden



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokémon Sword & Shield
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, short fic, that's the only thing i know how to write i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneSweetGarden/pseuds/KitsuneSweetGarden
Summary: Raihan and Leon made plans for Valentine's Day. Leon finally being free from being champion, this would be their first date in public. But something interrupts them and plans have to change a little.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 56





	i wrote the same comfort concept twice (raileon edition)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best, excuse any kind of english.exe mistakes, i'm not very good at this

The day is finally here. Raihan's been aching for it to come faster, he's wanted to go out and tell the world he and Leon are dating, that yes, his love for Leon indeed burns with the intesity of a thousand Suns. But when he knocks on Leon's door, he sees one mess of a man, who doesn't even seem to know how much time has passed since he last bathed.

"Leon?! Are you okay?!" He gets closer to look at him, worried.

Leon seems surprised to see Raihan there, though, like he doesn't know what's happening.

"Raihan...? What are you doing here? Don't you have to work?"

Raihan stops, for a second he wants to ask if he forgot, but judging by Leon's state he just hasn't noticed.

"Leon, it's Valentine's Day."

"Already?!" Leon seems stressed about it, and Raihan just sighs. He steps into the apartment and closes the door behind himself.

"Is everything okay, Leon?"

Leon freezes for a second trying to process that, "y- yes, I am."

"You're a bad liar," Raihan sighs again, and gets closer to embrace the smaller man. "Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor, Leon? I know the way you feel, but doing this to yourself isn't good."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Like I said, you're a bad liar. Come on, Leon, we've been dating for like, what? 4 years? I know you, I know how much of a workaholic you are, and how much pressure you stupidly put on yourself, giving yourself responsabilities that don't correspond you."

"Wh-"

"Becoming the owner of Rose Tower? When you decided you'd make "everyone in Galar stronger"? When you became the new Champion's manager purely to help them? Come on, you haven't even taken a free day since you lost your title of champion, you've been working nonstop in so many different things, you haven't even stopped to mourn and cry about it, you need to take a real break from being everyone's hero," Raihan's frowning, but Leon knows it's more of a pained look than he is angry.

"I..."

"Look at yourself, how long has it been since you got up from bed? When was the last time you cooked yourself a meal? Your hair is way more of a mess than it usually is, it looks all greasy and tangled. This isn't like you," despite what he just said, he caresses Leon's hair gently, he's just worried, Leon knows that. It warms his heart, but it also makes him feel guilty.

"You're right... I just... What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Then let's start with taking a bath, and then you can sit around and spending time with your boyfriend, does that sound good to you?" Raihan smiles softly.

"Yeah... That sounds good," Leon smiles back at him.

He still feels a little guilty when he hears Raihan apologizing to someone as he cancels a reservation as he takes a bath. But he really doesn't feel well enough to go out and act as his usual persona. He doesn't want to, Raihan's speech really made him feel like letting himself act sad and childish. Who knows, maybe he can even ruin Raihan's new suit with a pillow fight. The thought makes him let out a chuckle.

When he comes out he puts on some decent clothes, as if they were going out, and then sits in the sofa and turns on the TV in some movie-only channel as he waits for Raihan to come back from messing around with ingredients on the kitchen. When he comes back, he sits next to Leon and hugs him closer. They're silent for a little while, staring at the TV. But that doesn't last too long, as after 1 single Pokémon appears on the screen Leon starts rambling about it. He's a little more silent at it, but it's a step-up from the mess Raihan found. He's glad he could ease Leon's pain even if only a little.


End file.
